<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chapstick by HarleysAStarBoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475836">Chapstick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysAStarBoi/pseuds/HarleysAStarBoi'>HarleysAStarBoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysAStarBoi/pseuds/HarleysAStarBoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter buys a new chapstick and Harry does not approve</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Osborn/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chapstick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started off as an offhand comment on Harry’s part. Peter had met up with him at Joe’s, as usual, and pulled him into a happy kiss. Harry had gladly kissed back before pulling away with a surprised look on his face before licking his lips. His eyes lit up and he turned to Peter with an amused look. “Are you wearing strawberry chapstick?”</p><p>Peter had made something of a habit to start wearing different flavors of chapstick, whenever he had the extra money he’d buy a new flavor, and every day when he and Harry met up, Harry would pull him into a kiss, lick his lips, and attempt to guess the flavor. Sometimes he got it right, sometimes he didn’t.</p><p>As Peter stepped to the doors of the cafe, he stopped to put on another coat of the Burt’s Bees chapstick he had picked up the day before. He had made the mistake of not reading the whole thing before buying it and was now suffering the consequences as he stepped in, shoving the chapstick in his pocket. </p><p>Harry smiled at the sight of him. “Hey, hon.” He greeted excitedly before pulling Peter into his arms and kissing him happily before suddenly recoiling and making a face. “What the fuck kind of chapstick is that?”</p><p>Peter barked out a happy laugh. “Good morning to you too, Har-Bear.” </p><p>“Peter is that fucking grass chapstick?”</p><p>“It’s cucumber.”</p><p>“Why the fuck do you have cucumber chapstick?”</p><p>Peter burst out into laughter as Harry gave him a disgusted look. “Peter, why the <i>fuck</i> do you have cucumber chapstick?”</p><p>Peter pulled out the tube and handed it to Harry. “I- I only saw the mint part,”</p><p>“<i>Mint?!</i>”</p><p>“It’s called cucumber mint!”</p><p>Harry looked at the label. The tube was yellow and the lid and accents were a pastel mint green, there it read ‘cucumber mint’ in capital white letters. Harry cringed again. “Peter, I swear to christ, please never wear this again.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>